Falling in the Black
by HikariNekoo
Summary: Opowieść o tym, jak Kuroko dołączył do wspaniałego Pokolenia Cudów i zaznał szczęścia, a potem nim zdążył się zorientować to wszystko bezpowrotnie minęło. Historia o bolesnych upadkach, nieodwzajemnionej miłości i dążeniu do przywrócenia przyjaźni.
1. Chapter 1

Zacząłeś grać w koszykówkę po obejrzeniu meczu w telewizji. Momentalnie zakochałeś się w pomarańczowej, chropowatej powierzchni piłki i w białych liniach na boisku. Zauroczyły cię zgrabne, niewymuszone ruchy jednego z zawodników, kiedy ten rzucał do kosza.

Miłość do koszykówki przyszła ci niemal tak naturalnie jak oddychanie.

Początkowo napędzany tym uczuciem grałeś sam ze sobą, potem z głodem zacząłeś szukać czegoś więcej. Starałeś się przyciągnąć wzrok przypadkowo spotkanych na różnych kortach ludzi, by tylko cię dostrzegli i pozwolili ci do nich dołączyć. To, że miałeś szansę stać się prawdziwą częścią gry sprawiało, że na twojej twarzy pojawiała się ulga, a ciałem wstrząsał dreszcz podniecenia.

Wiedziałeś jednak, że koszykówka może być dla ciebie jedynie hobby, uprawianym w czasie wolnym, bo mimo entuzjazmu i dobrych chęci nie miałeś _talentu _(tego _czegoś_) do gry. Za nic nie potrafiłeś porządnie strzelić do kosza. Byłeś słaby (zbyt słaby) i szybko się męczyłeś. Mimo wszystko grałeś dalej, ponieważ już nie wyobrażałeś sobie dalszego życia bez tego sportu.

* * *

W gimnazjum dołączyłeś do klubu koszykówki, chociaż wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie dasz rady.

Ludzie jednak rzadko kiedy cię dostrzegali, co dawało ci dużo swobody i nikt nie naśmiewał się z twoich marnych umiejętności.

Zacząłeś ciężko nad sobą pracować. Wielokrotnie zostawałeś do późna na sali gimnastycznej, długo po rozejściu się ludzi i trenowałeś.

Tak właśnie poznałeś Aomine.

Pewnego dnia po prostu przyszedł zwabiony plotkami o tajemniczym duchu nawiedzającym trzeci kort i już został. Prawie niezauważalnie wkroczył do twojego życia i zadomowił się, jakby była to rzecz kompletnie zwyczajna.

Spędzaliście razem wiele czasu. Na wspólnych treningach, rozmowach, a niekiedy nawet na odrabianiu lekcji.

Aomine jawił się w twoich oczach jako słońce, tak jasne, że niemal oślepiające. Grzał cię swoją obecnością i entuzjazmem, nawet jeśli tego nie wiedział. Zakochałeś się w cieple, które od niego biło, w promiennym uśmiechu, który posyłał ci za każdym razem, kiedy nadarzyła się okazja, w jego dużych dłoniach, które tak pewnie trzymały piłkę i jego niebieskich, błyszczących radością oczach, które jaśniały, gdy tylko dotykał piłki.

Kochałeś w nim wszystko, a on, choć dobrze to wiedział, nigdy nie poruszał tego tematu.

Prócz tego jednego razu.

Tak naprawdę nigdy nie zachowywał się przy tobie inaczej, więc z początku sądziłeś, że nie zauważył twojej szczenięcej miłości skierowanej w jego stronę. Jednak pewnego gorącego dnia, gdy siedzieliście na dachu szkoły, wpatrując się w płynące po niebie chmury, Aomine sennym głosem zapytał cię, co takiego w nim widzisz, czemu to w nim się bez pamięci zakochałeś.

Zanim jednak zdążyłeś otrząsnąć się z szoku, on już spał z głową na twoim ramieniu.

Nigdy nie odpowiedziałeś mu na to pytanie, a on ponownie nie zapytał.

* * *

Niedługo potem Akashi dostrzegł ciebie i twój potencjał. Naprowadził cię na odpowiednią drogę i dzięki niemu dostałeś się do pierwszego składu

Poznałeś resztę Pokolenia Cudów, unikalne talenty i dziwne charaktery.

Nadal ciężko trenowałeś, a Aomine wiernie ci towarzyszył.

Byłeś szczęśliwy.

* * *

Dopiero w drugiej klasie twoja radość powoli zaczęła przemijać. Oczywiście nic nie zapowiadało nadchodzących zmian (nawet horoskop Midorimy milczał na ten temat).

Do drużyny dołączyła nowa osoba (po dobrych kilku tygodniach współzawodniczenia z Haizakim, który _oficjalnie _sam odszedł z drużyny). Kise Ryouta, przystojny, sławny model z grupą wielbicielek i niesamowitym talentem do kopiowania ruchów innych graczy, co robiło z niego w szybkim czasie wspaniałego zawodnika.

Usłyszałeś kiedyś, że Kise nigdy nie zostawał w jednym klubie zbyt długo, ponieważ zawsze udawało mu się przerosnąć resztę.

W Pokoleniu Cudów miał jednak wyzwanie, którego tak desperacko pragnął - Aomine.

Naprawdę polubiłeś Kise. Uważałeś, że mimo nieco przesadzonego entuzjazmu (który o dziwo częściej niż rzadziej był szczery) i dziecięcej wręcz naiwności mógł się stać prawowitym członkiem zespołu i dobrym przyjacielem (nie sądziłeś jednak, że osiągnie to tak szybko).

Aomine również polubił Kise.

Podobał mu się jego zapał i niewinność oraz ta naiwna wiara, że kiedyś mu dorówna, a nawet będzie na tyle silny, że go pokona. To, jak nic innego bawiło Daikiego, a jednocześnie fascynowało.

Nie spostrzegłeś nawet, w którym momencie ty i umiłowane przez ciebie światło oddaliliście się od siebie, kiedy przestaliście spędzać razem czas.

Zauważyłeś za to, że wzrok Aomine łagodnieje za każdym razem, gdy spogląda na Kise. Nie mogłeś (nawet gdybyś chciał) przegapić ukradkowych spojrzeń, niby przypadkowych dotknięć, urywanych szeptów, które ta dwójka między sobą wymieniała (ten związek był tak oczywisty, a ty nie wiesz nawet kiedy się zaczął).

Aomine nie był już twoim światłem.

Stał się jedynie kolegą z drużyny i niemożliwym do zdobycia ideałem (waszą relację z trudem już było nazwać chociażby 'przyjaźnią').

Gdy Ryouta zdobył Aomine rozpadłeś się i nikt nawet tego nie zauważył. Najgorsze było jednak to, że od dawna wiedziałeś, że tak to się skończy (i za nic nie potrafiłeś temu zapobiec).

Nie miałeś za złe Kise tego, że zabrał ci Daikiego. To Aomine dokonał wyboru (wybrał jego, a nie ciebie i to boli tak bardzo, że nie możesz oddychać).

Poza tym zadbałeś, by nikt niepożądany (prócz samego zainteresowanego, przed którym nie potrafiłeś tego zataić i tych osób, które zawsze wszystko wiedzą) nie dowiedział się o twoim uczuciu do Aomine, więc Kise per se nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo cię zranił.

* * *

Z daleka obserwowałeś, jak związek Aomine i Kise z każdym dniem nabiera rozpędu, staje się coraz mocniejszy (i nie mogłeś zapanować nad tym głupim uczuciem zazdrości, które pojawiało się za każdym razem, gdy na nich patrzyłeś).

Tęskniłeś i bolał cię ciągły brak Daikiego przy twoim boku, jednak możliwość zobaczenia radości na jego twarzy w zupełności ci wystarczała (a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiałeś).

Byłeś cieniem Aomine.

A gdy znika światło, cień zostaje pochłonięty przez ciemność.

I była już tylko pustka i negatywne uczucia, i ten nieznośny ból w klatce piersiowej, i nic, kompletnie nic nie pomagało.

To wszystko ciągnęło cię w dół, jak kamień u szyi (nie mogłeś oddychać, nie mogłeś płynąć, byłeś bezsilny).

Gdy zdołałeś w końcu się wyrwać i zaczerpnąłeś świeżego powietrza było już za późno.

* * *

Z dnia na dzień zauważyłeś, że nie tylko Aomine się od ciebie oddalił (i zmienił w coś, co można było nazwać tylko potworem.

Całe Pokolenie Cudów rozeszło się w swoje strony i doskonaliło własne umiejętności, nie patrząc już na resztę drużyny.

Zostałeś sam, mogąc jedynie obserwować ich z daleka (żaden krzyk do nich nie docierał), wiedząc, że nigdy ich nie dogonisz, nie przekonasz do ponownego zjednoczenia.

Zostałeś sam i doprowadziła do tego twoja ukochana koszykówka.


	2. Chapter 2

Po ostatnim turnieju w trzeciej klasie, postanowiłeś zrezygnować (z klubu, z koszykówki, z Pokolenia Cudów). Planowałeś to od dawna, ale dopiero teraz ostatecznie się na to odważyłeś (teraz kiedy, nie byłeś już potrzebny. Kiedy twoi tak zwani "przyjaciele" zdradzili cię w najboleśniejszy, najbardziej okrutny z możliwych sposobów).

Akashi wiedział na długo zanim mu o tym powiedziałeś (i włożyłeś rezygnację w jego zimne dłonie), więc kiedy przyszło, co do czego, jedynie skinął ci głową na pożegnanie (mógłbyś wtedy przysiąc, że ręce, w których trzymał twoje wypowiedzenie, drżały; do dziś nie wiesz dlaczego).

I chociaż kilka dni wcześniej Seijuuro zarzucił ci bezlitosnym tonem, że sam jesteś słaby i bezradny ("bezużyteczny" - kołatało ci się po głowie), lubisz myśleć, że cała ta rozmowa, była jedynie desperackim aktem, mającym na celu zmusić cię do pozostania (chociaż w głębi duszy dobrze wiesz, że to kłamstwo, wiesz, że Akashi nigdy nie _dbał_, nie o ciebie).

* * *

Doskonale zdawałeś sobie sprawę, że Kise i Aomine rozstali się pod koniec gimnazjum (nie zwracasz jednak uwagi na to, że ich zerwanie pokrywa się w czasie z twoim odejściem z klubu).

Nie znasz powodu i chyba nie chcesz go poznać. Wiesz tylko, że przez ostatnie tygodnie szkoły Kise nieustannie chodził z czerwonymi oczyma i uśmiechał się o wiele rzadziej, a Aomine warczał na każdego, kto śmiał się do niego podejść.

Nie czułeś zadowolenia na myśl o tym, że Daiki znów jest wolny. I tak nie mogłoby być jak dawniej (na to było już za późno, za późno o 111 punktów).

Miałeś nowy cel, do którego postanowiłeś dążyć bez względu na koszty - pokonanie Pokolenia Cudów (zemsta) i ponowne pokochanie koszykówki (z nowym zespołem, z nowymi ludźmi).

* * *

Poszedłeś do liceum, które jeszcze nie wyrobiło sobie reputacji w świecie koszykówki, które prawdę mówiąc nie miało nic do zaoferowania dla byłego członka Pokolenia Cudów (ale wiesz, że porażka przeciwko takim małym, nic nieznaczącym mróweczkom, ze strony, których nie spodziewasz się wyzwania, będzie bolała najbardziej. Dlatego właśnie wybrałeś Seirin).

Spotkanie, kogoś, kto stanie się twoim nowym światłem było dla ciebie całkowitym zaskoczeniem (zawsze sądziłeś, że Aomine jest _jedyny_).

Kagami Taiga przypominał ci trochę Daiki'ego (tego z czasów, gdy wszystko było inaczej, gdy jeszcze _coś _znaczyłeś).

Tak samo, jak ty (kiedyś) Kagami kochał koszykówkę.

Wiedziałeś, że jakoś się dogadacie.

* * *

Ty i Taiga tworzyliście wspaniały duet, chociaż od razu zauważyłeś, jak wiele brakuje mu do poziomu Aomine.

Kagami nie posiadał tej niewymuszonej gracji i szybkości.

Jednak mimo wszystko miał w sobie "to coś", co sprawiało, że w niego uwierzyłeś (i chciałeś stanąć przy jego boku).

* * *

Gdy Kagami powiedział ci, że nigdy nie nienawidził koszykówki (tego, co kochał całym swoim sercem), w myślach zamajaczyło ci słowo "niewinny".

Taiga nie wiedział jeszcze, czym jest prawdziwy ból (i bezsilność). Nie mogłeś się powstrzymać przed pomyśleniem, że nie znał prawdziwego świata okrutnych dorosłych, że był jak dziecko we mgle (a ty obiecałeś sobie go nigdy z niej nie wyprowadzić, chronić go przed zrozumieniem).

* * *

Gdy spotykasz Kise pierwszy raz od zakończenia gimnazjum on prosi cię o to, byś dołączył do jego drużyny (to wydaje się błaha prośba, ale ty wiesz, że jest w tym drugie dno).

Mówi o tym, że razem będziecie silniejsi, niepokonani.

(Między wierszami słyszysz : "razem pokonamy Aomine. Pokażemy mu, że jesteśmy lepsi. Skopiemy mu tyłek i nie będzie już miał prawa w nas wątpić. Razem możemy sprawić, że wróci".)

Sam nie wiesz dlaczego, ale po tych słowach czujesz się jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany, by wygrać z Aomine wraz ze swoją _obecną_ drużyną, z obecnym światłem.

Chcesz też położyć swoją dłoń na ramieniu Kise i zapewnić go, że złamane serce, kiedyś na pewno się wyleczy (i przestanie tak piekielnie boleć).

(Nagle nie wiesz, gdzie podziała się ta cała nienawiść, tak pieczołowicie pielęgnowana od czasu przegranej Meiko.)

Nie robisz tego (nie lubisz kłamać).

Po prostu mówisz Kise "nie" (i czujesz, że coś w tobie umiera, chociaż nie masz pojęcia dlaczego).

* * *

Prawdę mówiąc czujesz się trochę zaskoczony arogancją, jaka was spotkała ze strony Kaijou. Wiesz, że Seirin jest stosunkowo nową szkołą, ale ta lekceważąca postawa naprawdę wywołała w tobie gniew (i przywołała zbyt wiele wspomnień o tym samym traktowaniu przeciwnika przez Pokolenie Cudów).

Kise wydaje się zakłopotany tym, że zabroniono mu grać, ale jednocześnie w jego oczach widzisz satysfakcję (te złote, znajome oczy wydają się szeptać do twojego ucha szyderczo : "patrz, mówiłem. Drużyna, którą wybrałeś jest słaba, ty jesteś słaby. Mogłeś wybrać mnie, ale nie zrobiłeś tego i teraz widzisz efekty". Te niewypowiedziane słowa, które słyszysz tylko ty, sprawiają, że znów czujesz się jak bezsilny dzieciak).

Kiedy Kagami udowadnia, że i owszem wasza drużyna jest jednak warta uwagi, jesteś niebywale dumny ze swojego wyboru. Nie możesz i nie chcesz powstrzymać cisnącego ci się na usta uśmiechu (tego niewielkiego grymasu, który do tej pory był zarezerwowany wyłącznie dla Pokolenia Cudów). A gdy Taiga odwzajemnił ten gest, chłopak jaśnieje w twoich oczach, jak słońce (przypomina ci Aomine, tą lepszą, kochającą koszykówkę wersję Aomine, nie tak jasną, ale jednak Aomine, i już wiesz, dobrze wiesz, że źle się to skończy).

* * *

Uderzenie Kise tak naprawdę nie boli (sam nie wiesz, czy to z szoku, czy z powodu, że coś się _w końcu _w tobie zepsuło).

Możesz poczuć, jak ciepła krew zalewa ci oko, ale nie zwracasz na to uwagi. Nie potrafisz oderwać wzroku od trupio bladej twarzy Ryouty.

Kise wydaje się zszokowany obrotem zdarzeń, ale ty dobrze wiesz, że ten cios nie był przypadkiem (świetnie zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że Ryouta boi się przegranej, szczególnie przegranej z tobą, bo to ty jesteś najsłabszy z Pokolenia Cudów, nie on, to ty jesteś hańbą, przypomnieniem z czasów, gdy talent dopiero się rozwijał, a wygrana nie była czymś, co można było wziąć za pewnik. Przegrana z tobą jest więc, jak przegrana z dzieckiem i porażka w tej sytuacji byłaby po prostu stratą honoru, dumy i męstwa, a kto, jak kto Kise potrzebuje udowodnić sobie i innym, że jest silniejszy niż myślą).

Gdy twoja drużyna sadza cię siłą na ławce, możesz dostrzec, że oczy Ryouty wypełnione są strachem i to w jakiś chory, pokręcony sposób podnosi cię na duchu (bo Kise jest przerażony tym do czego posunął się w walce o zwycięstwo i łudzisz się, że jest jeszcze bardziej przerażony, bo zrobił to _tobie_, że może nadal coś dla niego znaczysz).

Kiedy Riko opatruje ci głowę Kise patrzy na ciebie z miną zbitego psa (wiesz, że naprawdę żałuje tego co zrobił i nie potrafisz mu natychmiastowo nie wybaczyć).

* * *

Wygrałeś (wygraliście) mecz z Kaijou. Byłeś więcej niż zaskoczony. Tak naprawdę nie sądziłeś, że wam się uda (nie przeciwko jednemu z Pokolenia Cudów, nie na tym etapie).

Ale podołaliście.

Czułeś motylki w brzuchu, a na twoją twarz mimowolnie wypłynął lekki, ale radosny uśmiech (wreszcie znowu miałeś wrażenie, że możesz latać).

Dopiero widok łez Kise boleśnie przywrócił cię do rzeczywistości (spadłeś na ziemię i ponownie ktoś wyrwał ci skrzydła).

Nie sądziłeś, że Ryouta zareaguje aż tak gwałtownie (nigdy wcześniej nie widziałeś go płaczącego, nie prawdziwymi łzami).

Widząc jego smutek miałeś ochotę do niego podejść i powiedzieć coś, co go pocieszy (mimo, że nie wiedziałeś co).

Ale zauważyłeś, że nie musisz tego robić. Nowa drużyna Kise już się o niego zatroszczyła (i nagle czujesz , że nie jesteś i nigdy nie byłeś potrzebny, że równie dobrze mógłbyś nie istnieć, i chyba zaczynasz rozumieć _prawdziwe _znaczenie bycia cieniem).

* * *

Podczas gorącego prysznicu w szatni Kaijou nie możesz nie zastanawiać się czemu aż tak bardzo przejąłeś się łzami Kise (dlaczego to bolało).


End file.
